Cuentos de tormenta
by airuna
Summary: Molly es una niña pero ni le gustan los cuentos muggles de su madre ni los mágicos de su padre, a ella le gusta la historia. Regalo de amigo invisible para Cris Snape.
1. Cuentos de tormenta

**Disclaimer: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son obra **

**de la magnífica JK Rowling y yo solo juego con ellos. Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y está dedicado a Cris Snape.**

Era una noche tormentosa en Londres, los relámpagos cortaban el aire formando vetas luminosas en el fondo oscuro de la noche sin estrellas mientras que los truenos hacían ensordecer a todo aquel que se atreviese a desafiar el clima y saliese por algún motivo.

Dos niñas temblaban en su habitación aun sabiendo que nada les iba a pasar mientras estuvieran en la cálida seguridad de su casa. La pequeña saltó de la cama alterada por un trueno más fuerte que los demás y corrió hacia la cama de la otra, una pelirroja que la acogió en sus brazos.

— Tengo miedo, Molly- le confió la pequeña cerrando sus ojos azules.

— Solo es una tormenta Lucy.- intentó tranquilizarla la otra aun así también tembló un poco al estallar el siguiente trueno.- ¿Quieres ir a la habitación de papá y mamá?- preguntó con ternura a su hermanita quién aún se aferraba a su pecho.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza y se separó un poco de Molly. Ésta le tomó la mano y se levantó de la cama poniendo sus pies en unas suaves zapatillas rosas. Caminando un poco más rápido que de costumbre las dos niñas salieron de la habitación y cruzaron el oscuro pasillo para golpear suavemente la puerta de la habitación de sus padres. El toque fue suave y no obtuvo ninguna respuesta por lo que Molly la golpeó con más fuerza e insistencia. La puerta se abrió dando paso a una muy adormilada mujer que les sonrió con dulzura.

— ¿No podéis dormir?- preguntó innecesariamente, sus hijas negaron con la cabeza- Vamos, entrad- las pequeñas no se hicieron rogar y Lucy corrió rápidamente hacia la cama donde fue abrazada por un hombre pelirrojo y con rápidos reflejos. Molly y su madre también se metieron en la cama de modo que quedaron algo apretados con los adultos en cada extremo de la cama.

— ¿Nos contáis un cuento?- pidió Molly con los ojos brillantes.

— Claro cariño- le respondieron los dos adultos a la vez. Cada uno cogió un libro de su mesilla de noche y, al ver la acción del otro, se miraron desafiantes.

— Las niñas ya están asustadas Percy- comentó con voz engañosamente melosa la mujer- No es momento para contar cuentos de terror como ese horrible de "El corazón peludo del brujo".

— Pues si crees que voy a permitir que les leas a mis niñas sobre unas princesitas inválidas que necesitan ser salvadas por un príncipe apuesto, superficial y machista lo llevas claro, Audrey.- le respondió molesto Percy.

Sus hijas rodaron los ojos exasperadas al tener que escuchar la discusión de siempre cuando de repente un gordo y pesado libro apareció levitando por la sala. Audrey y Percy giraron los ojos, abiertos como platos, hacia el libro y no los apartaron hasta que no aterrizó suavemente sobre las piernas de su hija mayor.

— Supongo que eso es magia accidental.- dijo con un susurro Audrey intentando mantener la calma.

— Sí, es algo normal, no te preocupes.- le contestó Percy.

— Ha sido Molly papá, Molly ha hecho magia.- Lucy aplaudió encantada pero luego puso una mueca triste- ¿Eso significa que ella también se irá como Teddy?- preguntó.

— Todavía faltan años para eso, cariño- la tranquilizó Audrey aunque se acercó inconscientemente a su hija.

— Te escribiré, te lo prometo- dijo la niña con una gran sonrisa- ¿Papá, me comprarás una varita?

— Todavía es muy pronto para eso, princesa.- le respondió Percy acariciándole la cabeza. Molly puso una mueca- ¿Qué libro es?- le preguntó su padre en un intento de animarla.

— "Hogwarts, la historia"- contestó la chica contenta- ¿Me cuentas como se creó?- preguntó encantada. Percy cogió el libro con una sonrisa y lo abrió por la mitad.

— _Hace mucho tiempo- _empezó-_ cuatro grandes magos: Goldric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin, decidieron que querían hacer una escuela de magia para…_

— ¿Cómo se conocieron?- le interrumpió Lucy.

— ¿Ya se consideraban grandes magos antes de crear Hogwarts o empezaron ha ser vistos así después?- Audrey también tenía curiosidad.

— Papá, empieza por el principio- le increpó Molly- Te has intentado saltar media historia- dijo cruzándose de brazos enojada.

— Lo siento, lo siento- se disculpó Percy al ver a su hija con el ceño fruncido, pasó las páginas hasta situarse en la primera y tomó aire…


	2. El primer encuentro

Dos jóvenes mujeres se encontraban en un frondoso bosque hablando con una tranquilidad impropia del lugar que iba oscureciéndose al pasar el tiempo. Eran, físicamente, muy diferentes. Una era de porte aristocrático, alta, de facciones alargadas y finas, ojos azules, pelo negro y largo e iba vestida con ropas de apariencia cara, hechas de seda azul. La otra en cambió era más baja y también un poco más regordeta aunque no excesivamente, tenia el pelo castaño recogido y vestía ropa que en un principio hubiese parecido propia de una campesina si bien era, en realidad, de muchísima más calidad. Eran las famosas magas Rowena Ravenclaw y Helga Hufflepuff.

Estaban tan entretenidas hablando que no notaron que, de la maleza, empezaba a aparecer una criatura amorfa y oscura, semejante a una capa negra que, deslizándose por el suelo, se iba acercándose a ellas. Se trataba de un Lethifold, un silencioso comedor de hombres que creía haber encontrado su cena.

Pulgada a pulgada la oscura criatura se iba acercando a las dos mujeres cuando de pronto un león y una serpiente que parecían ser de luz lo encararon, destruyéndolo y llamando la atención de las jóvenes quienes buscaron con la mirada a sus salvadores.

Al otro lado del claro un joven pelirrojo fornido y alegre se encontraba al lado de un taciturno hombre de tez blanca y pelo liso y negro. Los dos las observaban con curiosidad aún con la varita en alto. Se sobresaltaron cuando ellas sacaron sus varitas apuntando directamente hacia ellos y un tejón y una águila salieron de sus varitas, atacando a un Lethifold que se había deslizado detrás de los distraídos hombres.

— Debían estar muy hambrientos- comentó Rowena después de un incómodo silencio- Normalmente habrían esperado ha que durmiésemos.

— Lo que a mi me extraña es que hacen tan lejos de los trópicos- comentó el joven pálido que no era otro que Salazar Slytherin.

— Y atacando en manadas, eso no es normal- añadió el otro hombre, el guerrero Goldric Gryffindor.

— Eso es porqué había un lunático que pretendía usarlos de arma.- les respondió con una amable sonrisa Helga- Row y yo fuimos a detenerlo pero ya había sido devorado, creíamos que esos dos habían servido de alimento a los otros lethifolds por lo que nos hemos relajado, gracias por salvarnos.

— ¿Estáis seguras que no quedan más?- Goldric miró con desconfianza a su alrededor.

— Llevaba unas cuentas muy meticulosas.- respondió Rowena con tranquilidad refiriéndose al traficante- Solo había dos desaparecidos. Por cierto, me llamo Rowena Ravenclaw y ella es Helga Hufflepuff. Un placer.

— Yo soy Salazar Slytherin- le respondió el otro pelinegro- Disculpa mi descortesía por no haberme presentado antes.

— Mi nombre es Goldric Gryffindor.- añadió el pelirrojo- ¿Podríais ser esas dos brillante brujas que salvasteis a toda una ciudad del ataque de una mantícora?

— Por lo visto nuestra fama nos precede,- comentó Helga- al igual que ha vosotros. ¿Realmente vencisteis a una quimera?- los hombres asintieron con orgullo.

— Si no tenéis donde pasar la noche os podemos ofrecer una tienda en nuestro campamento.- les ofreció Rowena.

— Te lo agradecemos.- le respondió Salazar.- Alguien a quemado el nuestro al empeñarse en domesticar un grupo de siete Ashwinders.- comentó fríamente mirando a su compañero.

— No te quejabas tanto cuando conseguiste tres docenas de huevos de Ashwinder para tus pociones.- gruñó Goldric. Las mujeres rieron divertidas por la situación.

— Deja de hacerme quedar en evidencia y acompañemos ha estas encantadoras señoritas.- le ordenó Salazar sonriendo por primera vez.

— _Y así se conocieron los cuatro fundadores.- explicó Percy sonriéndole a Lucy- Y como ves, Audrey, ya eran famosos en esa época. A partir de allí congeniaron por lo que decidieron viajar juntos los cuatro. _

— _¿Pero no discutían con Slytherin por lo de los muggles?- preguntó Molly curiosa._

— _Ya llego allí, no te preocupes.- contestó su padre con una sonrisa. _


	3. Sueños, miedos y predicciones

_Un niño de unos cinco años estaba en el bosque con sus padres cuando de pronto una serpiente grande como un brazo se abalanzó encima de su madre antes de que ella levantase la varita una silbante voz proveniente del niño la detuvo. La serpiente se dirigió mansamente hacia este quien le acarició la cabeza con una sonrisa. Las piedras de su alrededor empezaron a danzar mientras el chico reía. Los padres le felicitaron mientras este seguía riendo. Nada hacia pensar que en la espesura, la muerte espiaba._

_El niño abrió los ojos en medio de la noche y la vio, la muerte se había disfrazado de muggle y había substituido su guadaña por un cuchillo, un cuchillo que chorreaba sangre con la que se había manchado al clavarse en el corazón de las dos personas, ahora cadáveres, que dormían a la cama de al lado._

— _Muere, brujo, muere.- repetía la muerte mientras clavaba el cuchillo compulsivamente en el cuerpo inerte de su padre._

_Y entonces dirigió sus ojos, inyectados de sangre, hacia el cinco añero, y se levantó, con la ropa empapada en rojo y una sonrisa enloquecida en los labios. _

— _Tú también morirás, porqué eres un monstruo.- le explicó acercándose lentamente- Eres un error que yo borraré.- dijo antes de estallar en carcajadas. _

Salazar se despertó de golpe levantándose de un salto de la improvisada cama del campamento. Su cuerpo estaba empapado de sudor y una solitaria lágrima surcaba su mejilla. Se la secó y se dirigió hacia el río sin ser consiente de que alguien le seguía.

— ¿Otra vez has tenido una pesadilla?- preguntó una voz femenina proveniente de sus espaldas.

— No se de que me hablas Rowena- contestó Salazar con indiferencia.

— Y otra vez vas a negarlo.- suspiró la mujer- Te haría bien hablarlo, tienes pesadillas cada noche desde que nos conocemos ¿Porqué?

— No es asunto tuyo.- le respondió sin ser descortés el hombre- Es parte de mi pasado, un pasado que no incumbe a nadie.

— Sí que me incumbe puesto a que afecta el presente.- le contestó la maga- Y porqué somos amigos y compañeros. Un miedo tan arelado como para que te provoque pesadillas puede ser un problema y necesitamos conocerlo si quieres que cubramos tus espaldas.

— No me apetece discutir Rowena y los dos somos demasiado cabezotas para que esto no conduzca a una pelea.- le dijo Salazar.

— ¿Si no te apetece discutir porqué no jugamos?- preguntó Rowena.

— ¿Jugar?- su compañero alzó una ceja con incredulidad- ¿A qué?

— A decir la verdad.- contestó para luego añadir- Yo hago una pregunta y los dos la respondemos, tu haces una y los dos la contestamos, así durante un rato. Y antes de empezar nos tomamos un trago de ese veritaserum que los dos sabemos que llevas encima.

— Si prometes que no me preguntarás que sueño cada noche.- contestó Salazar ofreciéndole una botella.

— Hecho.- Rowena tomó un trago y se la ofreció a su amigo que también bebió. – ¿En que se transformaría un boggart en tu presencia?

— En un muggle con un cuchillo rojo por culpa de la sangre de mis padres y con la mirada de un loco clavada en mi.- contestó intentando mostrar indiferencia el mago.

— En un Erumpent furioso.- dijo la mujer despertando la curiosidad de su amigo.

— ¿Porqué?- preguntó antes de darse cuenta para luego fruncir los labios- Esa no es mi pregunta.

— Claro que la es- contestó la mujer divertida- y tendrás que contestarla. Cuando era una niña mi padre me llevó a un lugar muy extraño y muy lejos, allí nos encontramos con un erumpent que un hombre había hecho enojar sin querer, creo que pensó que era un rinoceronte, y lo vi matar a ese pobre diablo. Papá lo destruyó a él pero el daño estaba hecho, Helga había quedado huérfana.

— ¿Helga?- Salazar miró a Rowena a los ojos por primera vez- ¿Nuestra Helga?

— Así la conocí- asintió la mujer.

— Es curioso que el padre de una maga tan extraordinaria como Helga no fuese capaz de deshacerse de un erumpent. Por lógica debería haber sido un mago competente- comentó extrañado, tanto que se le pasó por alto la mueca de Rowena.

— Te toca responder.- le dijo la chica para desviar la atención.

— Cuando tenía cinco años un muggle asesinó a mis padres porqué había visto como hacía magia accidental.- Contestó sonriendo con una sonrisa espeluznantemente rota y los ojos vacíos- Eso sueño cada noche Row.- añadió.

— Sabes que no todos los muggles son así ¿verdad?- preguntó Rowena, Salazar apartó la vista- ¿Verdad?- repitió.

— Tal vez no todos pero si la mayoría, tú lo has visto, queman a gente porqué creen que son de los nuestros o los denuncian para que los torturen.- le recordó Slytherin- Nos tienen miedo, creen que somos un error. Nos odian porqué somos superiores.

— Ahora soy yo la que no quiere discutir y ese tema solo tiene una salida.- contestó Rowena- Y, respecto a tus pesadillas, si quieres mañana te haré una infusión antes de dormir.

— No quiero nada que me obligue a dormir sin poder despertarme.- contestó Salazar.

— Solo hará que no tengas pesadillas.- le contestó la mujer dulcemente- Confía en mi.

Entre los árboles dos personas miraban la escena, dos personas que se miraron, tomando a la vez la decisión de volver al campamento sin hablar. Para que no los oyeran usaron un hechizo de levitación. Cuando llegaron se sentaron al lado del fuego a hablar.

— Pobre Sal- dijo Goldric con tristeza- Y también lo siento por ti, no tenía ni idea de que tu padre…- se interrumpió con incomodidad sin saber como continuar.

— Realmente tiene sus razones para odiar a los muggles.- suspiró Helga- Lo que me sorprende es que se le haya pasado la mueca que Rowena ha hecho cuando a dicho que mi padre debía ser un "mago competente".- comentó aliviada.

— Te dije que no era buena idea decirle que eres hija de muggle.- le dijo el hombre con una sonrisa- Y ahora estoy más que seguro que no deberías ni insinuarlo.

— Supongo que tienes razón.- dijo con tristeza la mujer, entonces algo raro sucedió, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su voz se agravó- "Tú, desdichado, perderás a tu hermano y eso junto con otra traición causará la muerte de alguien a quién mucho aprecias. Finalizarás con tu linaje por propia voluntad pero aún así tu legado perdurará por siglos."- Goldric escuchó toda la predicción en silencio y, mecánicamente, alargó sus brazos para evitar que una desvanecida Helga cayese al suelo.

"Perderás a tu hermano", Goldric era hijo único pero supo en el mismo momento en el que lo oyó a quién se refería. Salazar era la persona en la que más confiaba y su compañero desde que ambos eran muy jóvenes, los dos eran muy distintos pero se complementaban y conocían perfectamente. Sabía como podía perderle, escondiéndole algo fundamental para él, algo que se relacionara con su mayor miedo y debilidad. Dirigió su vista hacia la joven castaña y sus dulces y dormidas facciones. Suspiró. Si por protegerla debía perder a Sal que así fuera. Ella lo valía, lo valía todo. Llevaba ya tiempo sabiéndolo pero entonces se confirmó, estaba enamorado hasta la médula de esa joven bruja.

De hecho lo que más le preocupaba era saber a quién se refería el "causará la muerte de alguien a quién mucho aprecias" podía ser Rowena o Helga y no quería perder a ninguna de las dos. Le partía el alma saber que casi deseaba la muerte de Rowena, quién era prácticamente una hermana para él, si con eso aseguraba la vida de Helga.

La última parte era la más misteriosa, si bien él era un hombre de acción, un guerrero, y no le había preocupado nunca lo de tener hijos le entristecía saber que los Gryffindor terminarían con él. Por primera vez se dio cuenta de lo mucho que deseaba transmitir sus conocimientos mágicos a nuevas generaciones, lo que le hubiese gustado ver a sangre de su sangre batiéndose en duelo intentando usar complejos hechizos que él les hubiese enseñado.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios, despertando a su amada quién se sonrojó al verse en los fuertes brazos del guerrero. Este la soltó ayudándola a sentarse galantemente, encantado de notar el pulso acelerado de su amiga.

— ¿Qué he dicho?- preguntó Helga, Goldric la miró como si no supiese de qué le hablaba- En la predicción ¿Qué he dicho?- insistió.

— Nada, solo te has desvanecido, debes estar muy cansada.- le mintió por primera vez el cavalleroso mago. No hacía falta que dos cargaran con el peso de la trágica predicción y si algo había aprendido era que por mucho que se intentara, no se podía escapar del hado anunciado por Helga.

— ¿Seguro?- preguntó desconfiada la mujer.

— ¿Cuándo te he mentido?- le contestó con una sonrisa forzada y sintiéndose peor que la escoria Goldric. Esta última sensación se incrementó cuando su enamorada le sonrió dulcemente antes de desearle dulces sueños.

— _Jamás pensé que fuera Gryffindor el primero en querer montar una escuela.- comentó Molly algo adormilada ya por la historia. _

— _¿Puedo saltar hasta su primer alumno?- preguntó Percy con esperanza._

— _¿Prometes que no pasa nada relevante?- preguntó Audrey más atrapada por la historia que sus propias hijas._

— _Lo prometo.- dijo Percy divertido._

— _Entonces te dejamos.- le concedió Lucy- Pero continua rápido papi, que quiero saber lo que ocurre. _


	4. El primer discípulo, nace la idea

Los futuros fundadores estaban caminando tranquilamente por un bosque lúgubre y peligroso…

—_Teddy describe así el Bosque Prohibido.- comentó Molly._

— _Es que es el Bosque Prohibido Molly.- dijo Percy satisfecho de la agudeza de su hija. _

Cuando oyeron gritos y ruido de batallas, Goldric fue le primero en reaccionar y desenvainando su espada salió corriendo, con una gran sonrisa, hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido.

— Ese insensato.- exclamó Rowena moviendo la cabeza con exasperación.

— Vamos, no podemos dejar que lo mate.- dijo Helga siguiendo el mismo camino que había tomado el pelirrojo.

— No creo que tengamos tanta suerte.- refunfuñó Salazar- Ya sabéis lo que dicen sobre la mala hierba.- Rowena soltó una carcajada y, sin acelerar el paso, siguió a su amiga.

Goldric ya había llegado al lugar del que provenían los ruidos, allí un niño de aproximadamente diez años intentaba, sin éxito, defenderse de un dragón. Este dragón, enfurecido, lanzaba llamas finas pero mortales que estaban arrasando una gran extensión de territorio. Goldric no dudo en lanzarse contra él con la espada encima de su cabeza para distraerlo y darle al niño la oportunidad de huir. Fue entonces cuando llegaron sus compañeros de viaje.

— ¿Un Galés Verde?- preguntó Rowena entre aliviada y sorprendida.

Rápidamente movió la varita apuntando los ojos de la gran bestia y esta empezó a gemir de dolor, ya sin atacar a nadie. Helga se aproximó rápidamente al dragón y empezó a acariciarle y a hablarle en susurros hasta que se tranquilizó del todo, entonces le pidió a su amiga que retirase el hechizo. Una vez fue liberado de este el dragón alzó el vuelo y huyó volando.

— ¿Qué le has hecho?- preguntó Salazar al chico- Este tipo de dragones no suele atacar si no los provocas.

— Solo os diré que jamás debéis hacerle cosquillas a un dragón dormido.- contestó el niño antes de desmayarse.

Cuando se despertó, lo primero que vio fueron cuatro pares de ojos observándole mientras él yacía en una cama improvisada hecha dentro de un campamento también improvisado.

— ¿Te encuentras mejor?- pidió Helga con dulzura. El muchacho solo asintió cohibido.

— No vamos a comerte.- le dijo Goldric con una sonrisa- Sal puede dar miedo por su aspecto de vampiro pero es un buen tipo.- afirmó tratando de tranquilizar el chico.

— Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames Sal, no soy tu mascota, Goldric.- se quejó su amigo.

— Ignóralos.- le aconsejó Rowena al ver que el niño miraba con los ojos como platos como Goldric y Salazar empezaban a batirse en duelo.- Siempre están así, yo soy Rowena Ravenclaw. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- le preguntó con una sonrisa.

— Yo soy Adrien, Adrien Abbott.- contestó el niño todavía mirando la "pelea".- ¿Has dicho Ravenclaw?- su mirada se dirigió hacia la mujer al procesar esa información- ¿Sóis Gryffindor, Hufflepaff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin?- preguntó mientras los ojos le brillaban.

— Sí- respondió Helga- Yo soy Helga Hufflepuff, el pelirrojo es Goldric Gryffindor y, por lo tanto, el que se bate con él es Salazar Slytherin.

— Con razón os habéis desecho tan rápidamente del dragón- comentó el niño- ¡Vosotros sois leyenda! He oído que os habéis enfrentado a prácticamente todas las criaturas mágicas peligrosas que existen.- y entonces se disparo- ¿Es cierto que vencisteis a un ejército de mil hombres vosotros solos? ¿De verdad salvasteis a un pueblo dándoles un remedio para la gripe dragoniana? ¿Es verdad que...

— Acuérdate de respirar.- comentó Salazar interrumpiéndole.- Y no, fueron Row y Helga las que se encargaron de ese ejercito mientras yo y Goldric hacíamos el remedio para ese pueblo.- le contestó con una sonrisa.

— ¡Enseñadme!- suplicó el niño- Se que soy muy joven y no extremadamente poderoso pero necesito aprender. Mi pueblo es constantemente atacado por criaturas y ejércitos por culpa de su buena situación y que es un pueblo solo de magos. Ahora que mis padres han muerto y no hay quién pueda defenderlo así que tengo que aprender. Por favor- volvió a suplicar el niño.

— De acuerdo.- para sorpresa del chaval y de sus tres amigos Goldric aceptó la petición al instante- Yo te enseñaré a batirte en duelo y a luchar con magos oscuros o criaturas mágicas.

— En ese caso,- comentó Helga- Yo te puedo enseñar hechizos que pueden ayudarte y, si tienes el don, potenciar tu facultad para ver el futuro.

— Hechizar está bien pero necesitas saber transfigurar- afirmó Rowena- Y también estaría bien que pudieses leer runas antiguas para conseguir información y hechizos olvidados. En eso puedo ayudarte.

— Maldita presión de grupo- refunfuñó Salazar- La gente infravalora el poder de las pociones, yo te enseñaré a usarlas y a crearlas así que también te daré un conocimiento básico sobre plantas y animales mágicos que pueden usarse.

— Gracias.- exclamó el muchacho emocionado saltando a los brazos de Helga.

— Si vamos a enseñarle necesitaremos quedarnos a un lugar en concreto.- comentó Rowena- Es demasiado pequeño para hacer vida de nómada.

— Este es un buen sitio.- dijo Goldric mirando toda la zona que había calcinado el dragón.

— ¿Bromeas? Está todo quemado- exclamó Helga.

— Por lo que hay un claro mucho mayor del que habría.- contestó Goldric.- Eso nos da espacio para simular batallas.

— Además en ese bosque parece haber muchas bestias y plantas mágicas terrestres y este lago tiene las acuáticas si tengo que juzgar por ese tentáculo que sobresale. – añadió Salazar.

— Agua, espacio y material de estudio.- enumeró Rowena- Nos quedamos. ¿Te parece bien?- le preguntó al niño, este asintió.

— Mi pueblo no está muy lejos.- afirmó contento- ¿Podré ir alguna vez de visita?- preguntó.

— Solo cuando te digamos.- le dijo Helga- Tienes que entender que esto no será un paseo, tendrás que trabajar muy duro y obedecernos en todo.- le advirtió.

— Lo haré- afirmó- Lo prometo.

— _Y así los fundadores consiguieron a su primer discípulo al que enseñaron durante 7 años.- explicó Percy a Autrey y Molly puesto que Lucy ya se había dormido._

— _¿Adrien logró aprender suficiente para salvar su pueblo?- preguntó esperanzada Molly._

— _Sí, de hecho todavía existe.- contestó Percy besando la cabeza de su hija- Se le conoce con el nombre de Hogsmeade._

— _¿Podrías continuar de una vez Percy?- pidió con curiosidad Audrey._

— _Claro- afirmó este-, como ya os he dicho, al cabo de siete años Adrien regresó a su pueblo con los conocimientos que le habían transmitido los fundadores..._

— Voy a echar de menos a ese crío.- suspiró Goldric con tristeza.

— Yo también.- afirmó Helga quién se encontraba en el mismo estado que su amigo.

— Todos lo haremos.- por raro que pareciera ese era Salazar.

— Helga, ¿Has tenido alguna visión últimamente?- preguntó Rowena cortando en seco el momento melancólico que tenían los otros tres.

— Creo que no, ¿Porqué lo preguntas?- preguntó la mujer.

— Puede que no sea nada- empezó su amiga- pero ayer soñé que perseguía a un cerdo verrugoso...

— ¿Un cerdo verrugoso?- preguntó con incredulidad y diversión Goldric.

— ¡Era un sueño!- exclamó indignada Rowena- Pues eso y persiguiéndolo llegaba a ese acantilado.- dijo señalando el lugar en cuestión con el dedo.- Pero detrás no había el valle que hay ahora sino un inmenso castillo lleno de adolescentes, o mejor dicho, estudiantes.- terminó con una sonrisa.

— Si lo que quieres es crear una escuela solo dilo Row,- Salazar la miró con condescendencia- No es necesario que te inventes una excusa tan mala.- terminó ganándose una mala mirada de la chica.

— A mi me gustaría.- comentó tímidamente Helga- Podríamos enseñarles magia y evitar así muchos de los accidentes que provocan los niños inexpertos cuando la usan.

— ¿Cómo has dicho que era ese castillo?- preguntó Goldric, Rowena movió su varita para transfigurar una piedra en una maqueta del castillo que había visto.- Es bonito.- comentó Goldric acariciándolo.

— Va a costarnos construirlo.- afirmó Salazar- Pero hay que reconocer que el hecho de que sea en un castillo le daría más estatus a nuestra escuela.- dijo sonriendo.

— ¿No habría demasiados alumnos?- preguntó Helga.

— Podríamos repartírnoslos.- contestó Rowena.- Ser los tutores de unos cuantos y ayudarlos de forma más personalizada.

— Yo me pido los valientes.- dijo infantilmente Goldric.

— En ese caso yo los astutos.- contestó Salazar.

— Los listos serán míos.- exclamó algo enloquecidamente Rowena.

— Yo aceptaré a todos los que quieran aprender.- rugió Helga mirando reprobadoramente a sus amigos- Todos ellos merecen saber magia.

— Una escuela prestigiosa necesita un escudo y un lema.- dijo Salazar quién empezaba a animarse.- ¿Que tal si juntamos nuestros patronus?- dijo dibujando en el suelo con una ramita un escudo con cada uno de los animales en una esquina.

— Le falta algo...- murmuró Rowena cogiendo otra ramita para dibujar en el centro un "H".- De Hogwarts.- explicó al ver las caras extrañadas de sus amigos.

— ¿No crees que es un nombre un poco raro?- preguntó Helga pero al ver la mirada de su amiga añadió- Claro que también es bonito y no importa que sea original.

— Ya sé cuál será el lema Sal- dijo Goldric y, quitándole la rama de las manos, escribió debajo _"Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus"_ por lo que los otros no pudieron evitar soltar una carcajada.

— Eso fue lo primero que nos dijo Adrien ¿Os acordáis?- preguntó otra vez nostálgica Helga.

— Vamos, Helga- dijo Rowena- No estés triste, tendremos muchísimos alumnos a los que podrás mimar y iremos a ver a Adrien.- le aseguró logrando que su amiga sonriera.

— _Y así los fundadores empezaron a construir Hogwarts. Más tarde sucedería la gran pelea entre Gryffindor y Slytherin provocando que este último se fuera de Hogwarts pero antes tendrían unas décadas de duro pero gratificante trabajo en armonía.- terminó Percy para luego darse cuenta que su esposa e hijas ya estaban completamente dormidas. _

_Se levantó en silencio para dejar el libro y aprovechó para sacar una foto, retratando como Lucy dormía contra el pecho de su madre con Molly apoyada encima mientras que Audrey había logrado rodearlas a las dos con un brazo. Antes de volver a meterse en la cama recolocó la manta encima de sus hijas y mujer para que no pasaran frío y les dio un beso a cada una en la cabeza. _


End file.
